Big Time Mistakes
by DreamStrike20383
Summary: James was abused as a child by his father. The only people that know are James, his parents and the police, so when his father comes to LA, how will the band get James to open up about his past? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first BTR story so please read and review.  
Warnings: Child abuse and rape- not graphic**

Chapter 1

James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia were all sitting on the sofa, watching TV in their apartment in the Palm Woods.

"There's nothing on." Carlos complained as he flicked through the channels with the remote.

James stood up and walked to the kitchen, talking to his best friends over his shoulder as he opened the fridge, "You guys want anything to eat?"

Kendall, Logan and Carlos jumped up and abandoned the couch, looking over James' shoulder to see if there was anything good to eat in the fridge. James shut the fridge door after finding nothing worth eating and Logan went up to the cupboards and grabbed out a packet of chips. Kendall grabbed a bowl and he emptied the packet into it.

Carlos grabbed it off the counter and went back to his previous seat on the couch, James hopping down next tp him and grabbing a handful of the Salt and Vinegar chips.

The doorbell sounding through the house interrupted them.

"Logan, you get it." Carlos stated.

"Kendall." Logan said, not moving an inch.

"James." Kendall replied, not taking his eyes off the TV. James groaned and slowly stood up.

"I hate you all." He said dryly.

"We love you to." Carlos' sarcastic voice rang through the apartment.

James rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

"Hel-" He slowly trailed off as he stared at the person who was standing outside the door. Sam Diamond, James' father.

The two just stared at each other, taking in the others appearance, one with shock and disbelief shinning in his eyes and the other with amusement.

"Who is it?" Kendall asked, looking over the couch to see James and a man that looked somewhat familiar to him, staring at each other.

When James didn't answer, Logan and Carlos turned around to see who was at the door. He was taller than James by a couple of inches and that's saying something because James is 6'2 and the tallest of the band. He had James' hair and face, basically screaming out that they were related in some way.

"Thanks for telling me you moved." Sam stated angrily as he shoved passed James and walked into the apartment. James turned around to regarded him, following him with his eyes as Sam took in his surroundings.

James cleared his throat, "Guys, this is Sam Diamond, my dad."

Sam smirked a bit when James paused before saying 'dad'. He mocked waved over to the three boys who were sitting on the sofa before turning his attention back to James.

"You can imagine that I was shocked when I heard that you moved to L.A. and were starting a band. You didn't even tell me." Sam said glaring at James. "You're poor mother had to tell me."

"How did you get out of-" Sam cut James off with a wave of his hand.

"Good behaviour."

James was shocked. When he was younger, Sam had abused him. Since he was seven up until fourteen. No one knew, Sam always threatened to hurt who ever James told, so he didn't say a word. When people were around, Sam was a loving and caring father, always looking out for James. But when they were alone, it was a whole different story. He beat James black and blue, but never on his face so no one would get suspicious. One night, he took things too far. James was twelve and his mum, Brooke Diamond was out on a business trip. Sam came home drunk and did the unthinkable. He raped James. From then on, every month or so, when Brooke was away, Sam raped him. Until one day, Brooke came home early and found James in a pool of blood, with Sam beating him. She called the cops and Sam was sent to prison for ten years.

James couldn't believe that he got out on good behaviour. He was a child abuser, he shouldn't of gotten out at all.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Mrs Knight and Katie walked in with bags full of clothes clutched in their hands.

"Oh hello. I'm Jennifer Knight and this is my daughter, Katie." Mrs Knight introduced, gesturing to Katie with her free hand.

"I'm Sam Diamond, James' father." Sam introduced himself.

"Well its very nice to meet you. I can't believe that we haven't meet before." Mrs Knight shook his hand after she put her bags down. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

Sam shook his head, "No, I just came here to tell James about a sudden death in the family." James froze. Sudden death in his family. "Lets talk in private shall we?" Sam suggested, grabbing James' arm roughly and pulling him out the door.

As soon as it closed behind them, James ripped his arm out of his father's hard grip and took a step back.

"I suppose that you didn't tell them about the, well, you know what." Sam spoke quietly.

"Who died and why are you, out of everyone, here to tell me?" James asked cautiously, not wanting to know the answer.

"I'm very sorry James," Sam started sarcastically, "but your mother was found raped and dead in her own home last week on Tuesday."

James gaped at him, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. His mother was dead. Sure she could be pushy sometimes but James loved her all the same. She was the one who took him away from the abuse. Who was there for him when he needed her. But now she was gone. Unable to come back. Sam continued, silently enjoying the look of horror that blanketed his son's features.

"The police haven't found the attacker yet but they have some leads. It was quiet clear that she had been beaten before she was killed. She had lots of stab wounds on her body but the reason for her death was a slit throat. They say that she was raped multiple times, weather by one person or a group of men, the police have yet to find out. She was also-"

"Stop!" James yelled in horror, taking a step back and putting his hands on his ears, as if he were trying to block out what had already been said.

The words rang through James' head; rape, killed, stab wounds, one person or group. He couldn't escape them.

"No." He murmured to himself, taking a step back, hitting the door that lead to his apartment. Sam laughed.

"So sorry James. I know how much she meant to you." He looked at his watch. "Oh I'm late for my lunch. I'll be seeing you real soon James." He leaned in and gave James a hug, smirking as he tensed under his arms. Sam let go and walked down the hall to the elevators, feeling James' stare on his back.

James lowered his hands from his head and took in a shaky breath. He was shocked to find his cheeks wet from the tears that he didn't remember shedding. He gripped and door knob and turned it. Walking inside his apartment, he didn't hear the questions his friends asked him, or could he see from the tears that were blocking his eye sight. He only knew one thing. His mother was dead. He wouldn't see her ever again. Dead.

With that last though, James bolted to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He slid down it until he was sitting on the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in them, sobbing uncontrollably,

He could hear Kendall, Logan and Carlos outside of his door, asking if he was ok but he ignored them. One word ringing through his mind.

Dead.

**AN: This was a spur of the moment idea and I'm not sure if I'll keep on going with it. If I get enough reviews then I'll keep going so review if you want a second chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows :)**

**Disclaimer: I realise that I didn't put it in last chapter so here it is now. I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**Warnings: Talks of rape.**

Chapter 2

Logan sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. They had been trying to get into James' room for the past half hour now. All they could hear from inside the room was James crying but he was slowly controlling it and calming down. Carlos tried the door again.

"Open up James. Were here for you through thick and thin. Just let us in." The last part came out as a whine but James either didn't hear them or didn't care and Logan thought the latter.

"Come on. He'll come out when he's ready." Kendall stated, walking back to the living room where Mrs Knight and Katie were sitting down, silently eating lunch.

"No luck?" Mrs Knight asked as the boys sat on the chairs in defeat.

"Nope. He didn't say anything. We heard him crying though." Kendall told his mother.

"I wonder who died to get this much of a reaction out of him." Logan stated.

They lapsed into silence until they heard James' door open. They each held their breath only to hear James opening and closing the bathroom door then the sound of the shower running.

'I hope he's ok.' was the thought going through everyones minds.

James groaned as Kendall shook him again.

"James wake up. Gustavo wants us in to be at Rocque Records in an hour and a half."

"I'm up I'm up." James muttered and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stood up and grabbed went over to his chest of draws and picked out a pair of black jeans and a white top. Before Kendall could say anything, James was pushing him out of the room, saying that he needed to get changed.

The door shut behind Kendall leaving him standing there in confusion. James didn't usually care if they were in the room while he changed. He shook it off and walked into the living room to have breakfast.

Kendall shook his head at Logan and Carlos' questioning looks.

"He didn't give me a chance to say anything before he pushed me out of the door." Kendall told them, while sitting down.

"Give him time." Mrs Knight told them, "He just lost someone in his family, he's bound to be shocked but soon he'll tell you guys who it was."

The car ride to Rocque Records was silent which was strange because the four usually didn't shut up. Logan was driving and Kendall called shotgun so James and Carlos were stuck in the back. James was staring out the window, letting his eyes drift over the landscape but not really seeing it. He was in his 'deep thoughts mode' as Carlos put it.

Carlos kept on glancing at James every few minutes from the side of his eyes and Kandall and Logan were looking into the cars mirrors. They desperately wanted to help their friend but they couldn't unless he told them something.

Logan pulled into the car park at Rocque Records and Kendall, Logan and Calros went to open their doors before James' voice stopped them.

"Wait." They all turned around to face James. He took a deep breath in and gave them a shaky smile. "I guess you guys are wondering who died huh?"

"Yeah." Kendall answered even though it was a rhetorical question.

James looked up to meet their eyes before he looked down to his lap.

"It was mum." James stated, feeling tears come to his eyes. He didn't want to look up to see the looks on his best friends faces. "Dad," He took in a deep breath, "He said that mum had been stabbed and r-r-raped. She was killed."

Kendall was shocked to his core. Mrs Diamond, dead. No it didn't seem possible. What was even worse was that she didn't die from normal circumstances like age or a illness. She was stabbed. Killed. How could anyone do that to her?

Logan couldn't keep his eyes off James, praying that what he heard was a lie. Hoping that James would look up and say that it was a joke and that he got them. But he didn't. James kept his focus on his lap. Logan took in a shaky breath. Mrs Diamond, it couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

Carlos felt his mouth drop open. Who would want to kill her. Sure, she scared basically everyone who she ever met but that didn't give anyone a right too kill her. Carlos just didn't believe what he has heard. He reached out and put his hand on James' bicept for comfort.

It was silent in the car, everyone trying to process what James had just told them until the silence was broken by James' phone ringing. He grabbed it out of his pocket.

"Its Kelly." He told them, wipping his eyes to dry the tears that he shed.

"Hey Kelly." There was a pause, "Yeah were coming inside now, were sitting in the car. Ok bye."

James hung up and looked to his friends where they were still trying to process what James had just said.

"Come on guys. Lets go." With that, James undid his seatbelt and got out the car. Kendall, Logan and Carlos scrambling after him. Logan locked the car and the group of four headed towards the building.

James sighed. He was getting sideways glances from his friends even more now. That was the reason why he didn't want to tell them.

They headed up the familiar orange and white hallway, James in the lead and the other three behind him.

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled as soon as they walked into the studio. "What took you so long?!"

James smiled faintly, "Nothing. Our alarm didn't go off and we woke up late." He silently applauded his abilty for the quick lie that came to his lips.

Logan and Carlos shared a look while Kendall stared at James. Why didn't he want them to know. Looking at him now, James looked like he hadn't slept a wink last night. He had dark circles unde his eyes and seemed paler than usual.

"James is lying." Now everyone turned to look at Kendall. Logan and Carlos nodded their heads approvingly while Gustavo and Kelly looked at him with questioning looks. James shook his head. He didn't want Kelly or Gustavo to know. Not just yet anyways. "Last night James got told that his mother was kil- had passed away." Kendall stopped himself before he said 'killed'. "It was a pretty rough night."

Gustavo looked at James to see if what Kendall was saying was true. He was staring at Kendall then he turned to look at Gustavo and Kelly.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. I'm ok. So come on, lets start practicing."

"It's fine? Your mother's dead and you want to work?" Kelly asked in both sympathy and confusion and James barley heald back a flich at the bluntness of her statement.

"Look, I just want something to get my mind of it so I'm going to do my music stuff now. I don't care if you want to give me a day off, I don't want it. If I did, then I wont be able to stop thinking about it." James stated angrily and stalked off to the sound booth.

He didn't mean to snap at them but every time that he was left with his thoughts all he could think of was why. Why did his mum have to die? Why was she stabbed and raped? Why would anyone want to kill her?

He was going crazy, his mind coming up with images of Brooke Diamond laying a poodle of her own blood with puncture wounds all over her body. Her body cold and her unseeing eyes staring straight up to the ceiling with pain and fright still locked in their depths.

He needed some way to distract himself. And the only way that he could think of was music. If he threw himself into his music and studied night and day on the lyrics and dance moves, then he wouldn't think of his mum.

He would be able to get through this. But maybe, looking up all of his feelings inside wasn't the best way to do it. One day, it'll have to all come out.

**AN: I hope you liked it. So please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks goes out to all my reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I realise that I didn't put it in last chapter so here it is now. I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**Warnings: None.**

Chapter 3

"I'm worried about him." Logan told Kendall and Carlos as they were sitting on the couch in the living room and they heard James singing from his and room. "He's hardly taken a break from practicing."

Kendall and Carlos nodded, looking worried.

"I'll go check on him." Kendall stated. He stood up and made his way to James' room.

He knocked on the door and waited for James to reply.

"Come in."

Kendall opened the door and walked in to see James sitting on his bed leaning against his headboard with the lyrics sheets spread around him.

"Hey Kendall." James smiled but Kendall could see right through it.

"Hey. Look, James. Your starting to get us worried man. It's been a week now and your hardly talking to us. You need to talk about it." Kendall put it bluntly because he didn't know how else to say it. He walked over and sat on James bed, near his feet.

"I'm fine." James insisted but Kendall shook his head.

"Don't lie to me. I know that its not fine. Carlos knows it not fine and same with Logan. You have to talk to us." Kendall said and James shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." James told him pulling his legs up to his chest.

"You need to talk about it. You can't keep it all in." Kendall was starting to get frustrated and it showed in his voice. Why couldn't James get that it wasn't good to keep everything bottled up, escpically something as big as this.

"Look, I'll talk about it when I want to, but not just yet." James said angrily.

All week they had been trying to get him to talk. It was getting annoying but they usually backed off when they could see that James was getting angry. But this time, Kendall keep on going, only wanting to help his friend through the tough time.

"I don't want you to get angry," Kendall told him and James calmed down a bit, "It's just, we want to help you get through this. I'll admit, we don't know what your going through but we want to help in any way we can."

James smiled at him. His first real smile after hearing about his mother's death. He was so thankful to have such good friends who would do anything to see him happy again.

"Thanks for understanding. But its just like every time I close my eyes, I can see mum in a pool in her own blood. It's really freaking me out." James confided his best friend in.

"Oh, is that why you haven't been sleeping well." Kendall now understood the dark circles under his eyes. James seemed a bit embarrassed.

"You noticed that, huh?"

Kendall opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by James' phone. James picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Huh. I don't recoginze this number." He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey James. How you holding up?" a mocking voice on the other line replied. James froze recognizing the voice.

"Dad." Kendall got up and smiled at James. He walked to the door and left, closing it behind him. James silently pleading with him not to go.

"How did you get my number?" James asked, almost frightened of the answer.

"It was in your mother phone." He stated simply.

"Where did you get mum's phone?" James asked angrily.

"You haven't figured it out yet? Well, well I knew your were stupid but I didn't think you were that stupid."

"What are you talking about?" James questioned.

"Nothing son, do-" James cut him off.

"Your not my father." He snarled into the phone. There was silence on the other line and James thought that he had hung up.

"Remember your manners James" Sam said with a dangerous tone and James flinched. That voice. It brought back memorys of when he was younger of his dad screaming at him and calling him names while he was beaten. "I am your father, whether you want me to be or not, and you will respect me as much."

James snorted, "Some father." He muttered.

Sam ignored him, "Now, to business. I need to see you about your mother's death. I can understand that it came as a bit of as a shock to you."

"And you do you need to see me? Just talk to me over the phone." James said, not wanting to see him.

Sam laughed, "Alright, you got me. I don't want to talk to you about her death. I just wanted to have a father son chat, just like the good old days."

If James could remember correctly, their 'father son chats' consisted of Sam calling James every name under the sun and quite a lot of hitting.

"No way. I'm staying as far away from you as possible." James replied.

"That's a shame. By the way hows the band? From what I hear, you're the 'face' of Big Time Rush. I can see why." He laughed and James flinched at the hidden suggestion. "Anyways, seeing as you wont see me willingly, I'll have to find you when your out and talk to you then. So I'll see you soon and don't think that you can hide from me. I know where you live so it'll be pretty easy to find you."

James shook his head, not wanting to believe his father but knowing that he could get to James when ever he wanted. The next thing that James heard was the dial tone. He lowered his phone and sat still on his bed. Not wanting to think about what could happen, the next time he saw his father.

**Sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed. I just wanted to get it out. So please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just couldn't stop writing. This chapter seemed to just flow off my fingures into the keyboard. So, enjoy :)**

**Warnings: Swearing, rape scene.**

Chapter 4

_"Come here! Don't fight me!" An angry voice filled the room. _

_James backed away from his intoxicated father but Sam kept on following him until James' back was pressed against a wall and Sam was pressed against James._

_"Now, answer my question again," Sam slurred, smirking at the terrified look on his 14 year old son's face. "Why were you out so late?" _

_"It wasn't my fault. I was at the ring with Kendall, Carlos and Logan and we lost track of time. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." James answered, visibly shaking._

_Sam leaned towards James, "Well, we just have to make sure that never happens again, wont we?" He smirked and grabbed James' hips and threw him over the table. James smacked into it and the wind was knocked out of him. Before he could get up, Sam was right behind him, his hands on James' waist, holding him down on the table._

_James realised what he was about to do and he started struggling. "Dad let me go. I promise that I wont be late again. I'm sorry." His voice shook and his pleas fell onto death ears and Sam pulled his pants down to his ankles. _

_"No, please. Stop. No, no, no, no, no."_

_Sam grabbed the back of James' head by his bangs and slammed it down onto the table. James let out a cry as he felt his nose break upon impact. _

_"Shut up." Sam snarled and pulled James' boxers down. "This will teach you never to be late again."_

_With that, he slammed into James, sending never ending pain through his son. James screamed in pain._

_"Please! Stop!" He yelled at his father but Sam just pushed James' head into the table and started thrusting into him._

James screamed and sat up abruptly in bed. He smacked his head on something hard and he fell back against the pillows, holing his nose.

"Fuck" Kendall cursed and James looked up to see Kendall holding his nose too.

"You guys ok?" Carlos asked two of his best friends. They nodded and everyone turned their attention to James.

"Sorry, did I wake you guys?" He asked apologetically.

"Its fine. What were you screaming about? Did you have a bad dream?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah, but its ok. I'm fine now." James replied and put on a fake smile but the others could see right through it.

"Ok then. But James, I want you to know that you can tell us anything. So is there something bothering you? Because we're here to help you through anything."

'Tell them.' A little voice inside James' head said to him. 'They need to know about the abuse. Their your best friends and they won't judge you. Just tell them.'

But for reasons unknown to James he found himself lying, once again, to his friends.

"No, there's nothing. Its all fine. I just had a nightmares about mum that's all." James told them, hating himself even more for lying to his friends.

Logan, Carlos and Kendall looked unsure.

"Ok then, but still we're here for you man. For anything." Carlos told him and James smiled at them.

"Thank you, but I'd just like to get some sleep now it's like-" James looked over to the digital clock in his room, "two in the morning. And sorry again for waking you up."

"No worries man," Kendall said and the three of them headed towards the door.

"Have a good sleep." Logan said before opening the door.

When the door shut behind his friends, James finally allowed the tears to come.

"James, were going to the shops for some ice creams. You coming?" Carlos asked James the next day.

"Yeah. Just let me get changed."

A couple of minutes later James waked out with his white V-neck shit that had some label on the front from a movie and a pair of black pants.

"Ready, lets go."

The four hockey players walked outside and they went to Logan's car. They got in and drove to the nearest ice cream shop.

"God, it's hot." James complained, fanning his shirt while they were waiting in line.

"I know. Its the hottest it's been since we got here." Kendall moaned.

"Next." the man behind the counter said to them and they went forward and bought their ice creams.

"Mmm. I haven't had an ice cream in ages." Carlos moaned in delight as he ate his honeycomb flavoured ice cream.

"Yeah. Lets sit down while we eat this because I don't trust you guys in my car with them." Logan said and they sat around a table in front of the small store.

It was mostly silent when the boys were eating their treats as they were enjoying the taste and watching the world go by.

When they had a little of the cone left they started to talk about their latest songs for their new album.

"Hey James, isn't that your dad." Kendall suddenly said, pointing over James' shoulder to a man who was walking towards them.

James turned around so quickly that it was a surprise that he didn't get whip lash. James moaned and turned around.

"Guys, come on. We've got to go. Now!" James stood up and pulled the others to their feet. He grabbed their arms and ignored their questions and pulled them towards Logan's car.

"James, what is going on? Why are we running away from your father?" Kendall asked.

James didn't answer, instead he turned around to see where he went and he was a bit surprised when he didn't see him. He slowed down and let go of his friends arms, looking around for any sign of his father.

"James," Logan grabbed James' arm and pulled him over to face them. "What's going on?"

James just shook his head, his father's words going through his mind.

_I just wanted to have a father son chat._

_Seeing as you wont see me willingly, I'll have to find you when your out and talk to you then. _

_So I'll see you soon and don't think that you can hide from me. I know where you live._

"James!" Carlos pulled James out of his thoughts. "Answer the question."

James sighed and started to fix his hair even though it was perfect. "I'll tell you guys when we get back to the Palmwoods. Lets just go." James turned and started walking to Logan's car Carlos, Kendall and Logan behind him.

They got in and started to drive back to the Palmwoods, not noticing the car following them.

James sighed in relief as they drove into the Palmwoods parking lot. As soon as Logan turned the engine off James jumped out of the car and hurriedly walked back inside.

Before he could get there, Kendall grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"James, tell us what's wrong. You were fine until I mentioned your dad."

James sighed as he was pulled back to the car and Kendall, Logan and Carlos surrounded him.

"You did promise you'll tell us." Logan put in.

"So yeah. Tell us." Carlos added.

"I'd rather tell you in-" James was cut off by the sound of a car pulling into the parking lot on the opposite side of them.

James froze as the door opened and his father stepped out. James was couldn't move as his father approached them.

"Hey, Mr Diamond." Kendall greeted. "What are you doing here."

Sam stopped just a few feet away from the boys and he smiled.

"Hello boys. I just wanted to talk to James about something, in private."

"Oh, ok." Logan smiled and the three of his friends turned to give them some privacy.

"Wait." James stopped them. They turned around and looked at father and son. Sam glared at James, daring him to say something. James shivered at the look on Sam's face and he turned back towards his friends. "Don't leave me with him." He almost whimpered and James gave one last look at Sam before going towards his friends.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos looked confused. What was James talking about?

Before James could get to them, Sam grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. James struggled to get out of his grip. He looked up to his friends.

"Help me." He pleaded with them. They looked taken aback.

"What's going on?" Carlos demanded.

Sam groaned. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and held it to James' temple. James stilled and the other three gasped and took a small step back.

Sam smirked, "Shut up, before I blow his brains all over the pavement." He threatened. "Hmm, I can't let you guys go now because you'll no doubt call the police." He was mumbling to himself and James started to struggle again. "Stop moving." he snarled and pressed the gun harder into James' temple.

James closed his eyes in fear, not wanting to see his friends terrified faces.

"Alright." James jumped at Sam' voice being so close to his ear. He nodded towards Carlos, Logan and Kendall. "Get in the car." He told them simply.

Their eyes widened and James felt all the breath leave him.

"Dad, leave them out of this. It's between you and me." James tried.

Sam spun James around so he was facing him.

"You are in no position to be making demands. Now shut up." Sam pressed the gun in the middle of James' forehead. He looked back towards the three behind his son.

"I'm not going to be asking again. Get in the car." He nodded his head over to the car he got out of before and smirked as the three young boys walked over to the car.

He grabbed James' arm and pulled him over to it as well.

Before anyone could open the door, James tried to change his dad's mind one last time.

"Dad, please. Please let them go. They have nothing to do with this."

"I said, shut up!" Sam growled at him and backhanded James. James' head snapped to the side as a sharp stinging pain erupted in his cheek.

The three behind James watched the exchange in horror. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Sam opened the back door and shoved James into it. He pointed the gun at Logan and motioned to the car. The three go in next to James even though it was a tight fit.

Sam slammed the car door shut and walked over to the driver seat.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos all looked over to James. He had a red mark on his cheek.

"I'm fine." He answered their silent question.

"Why does he have a gun and why was he pointing it at you and why are in his car and where is he taking us and why did he hit you and-" Kendall cut Carlos off.

"Carlos, calm down. All we n-" Kendall was then cut off by the door opening and Sam getting in.

He turned around and gave the four a chilling smile.

"Make yourselves comfortable." He mocked and then turned to James. "Did you tell them?"

James didn't answer, not knowing what his father was talking about. Sam smirked at him then turned to Kendall, Carlos and Logan.

"If you didn't already realise, then James was abused by me when he was younger. He obviously didn't want you to know." He smirked their horrified expressions. "He use to scream so loud when I beat him. He never took it like a man. But, and James would never want you to know this, you could always get the best screams out of him in bed." He laughed at their sick looks and at James looking down to his lap. His cheeks burning with humiliation.

"Your sick." Logan cried to him while Carlos put his arm around James shoulder for comfort, being the one sitting next to him.

Sam smiled, "Maybe." He looked at James, his shoulders hunched over and his head bowed.

He turned back to the front and started the car. He pulled away from the Palmwoods and out onto the street, taking the four defenceless boys with him.

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews and Favs and Follows. :) Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**Warnings: Swearing**

Chapter 5

It was silent for the rest of the car ride. No one was willing to break the uncomfortable silence but mostly, everyone was lost in their thoughts.

James couldn't believe that his father had kidnapped him. What was worrying him even more though, was that Logan, Carlos and Kendall were with him. He didn't want anything to happen to them, not on his account.

Sam was delighted that he would finally be able to get revenge on his family. He had already killed his wife, the one who did nothing to stop his arrest and now he was on to his son, the one who had acually put him into prision in the first place.

Kendall couldn't believe that James Diamond, his best friend, was abused as a kid. When you look at him while he was singing, never in a million years did he look like he had been abused.

'Sam's an asshole' was the only thing regestrating in Carlos' mind. How could someone be so sick as to laugh at physical, sexual and not doubt, the mental and emotional abuse of a child?

James would have had to keep all the stuff he went through inside him and never telling anyone because they didn't know. Logan thought that James would have told them at least because they were best friends and they didn't keep secerts from each other. At least, they didn't use to.

After what seemed like hours, Sam pulled over at an old abandoned werehouse. He opened the roller door from a small remote in his hand and he pulled into it, shutting the roller door behind them.

He opened the car and forced the boys out. He grabbed James by his chin and looked straight into his eyes. Sam smirked at the frightened look in his son's eyes and he let go of him, grabbing his arm instead.

"Let's go." He stated firmly and pulled his gun back out. He pushed James in front of him and pressed the gun into his back. Sam looked over his shoulder to Kendall, Logan and Carlos. He motioned for them to follow.

As they made their way through the warehouse, the four hockey players couldn't help but notice the massive machines that lined the walls of the most of the room they were being lead through.

"Where are we?" Carlos asked, his voice trembling slightly. Sam grunted but didn't answer him.

He lead them to a stair case going downwards before he forced them down it. The walked in single file through the narrow walkway. At the bottom of the stairs, Sam order James to open the door which he did.

The door opened into a large room with cement walls and nothing occuping it except four wooden chairs in the middle of the room and four mattriss at the very back wall in a line.

"Here's your room boys. I know that it's not as glamourus as the five-star hotels your stay in but it's all I could get in such a short amount of time." Sam smirked at them and he forced them into the chairs which were situated in the middle of the room, in a small circle.

Sam tied them in a chair, zip tying their hands to the back of the chairs, one by one untill James was the only one left standing. He grinned at his work and then turned his attention to his son.

"We have a lot of catching up to do son." He stated and James fliched and took a small step back, not liking what his father was hinting at.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Kendall shouted at him while struggleing to get out of the zip ties, only succeeding in making his wrist's bleed from the friction.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned his back on James, and walked over to Kendall. He grabbed his hair and harshly pulled his head backwards.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Ken-doll." He sneered at Kendall before letting go. He turned around to face the other three boys, "That goes for you guys as well. Now, if you don't mind, and I don't care if you do, Jamie and I have a lot of catching up to do."

With that, Sam grabbed James' forearm and pulled him out of the room, Kendall, Carlos and Logan shouts following them.

**AN: I am so sorry about the wait and this shit excuse for a chapter. School has started up again and updates will be slower. So, I'm sorry for making you guys wait for this long. Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**Warnings: Violence.**

Chapter 6

Kendall couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't beieve that James was abused as a kid by his father and said father had kidnapped the four of them. He didn't want to think of what was happening in the other room. They needed to get out of here before anything bad happened.

"We have to escape." Logan stated Kendall's thoughts aloud. Kendall and Carlos nodded in agreement. It was silence for a few moments before Carlos broke it.

"I wonder what he's doing to James."

James struggled as his father pulled him down the hall and into a unused room. He pushed James into it and locked the door behind him.

James took the time to check his surrondings. It was an old office with a desk sitting in the middle of the room and three chairs situated around it. Behind it was an old book case that didn't have a spot that wasn't filled with a book of some kind. Along the other two walls were picture frames and shelves, holding awards. It was a very nice office, despite the fact that the whole thing was covered in a layer of dust.

James turned around to look at his father, tugging at the zip ties his father had put on him on their way to this room. He didn't like the look in Sam's eyes. It was exactly the same look he got in James' childhood when he was about to- No. Don't think of that.

Sam smirked as he saw the weariness in James' eyes and he motioned to a chair with a flick of his hand.

"Sit." He said simply and took the one of them, waiting for James.

James knew that he couldn't run. Sam had a gun and his three best friends were tied in chairs in the basement. So, relutently, James complied.

Sam grinned and leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable while stairing at James.

"It's been a while hasn't it Jamie. You look a lot like I did when I was your age." James didn't say anything.

Silence fell again, leaving Sam staring at James and James looking anywhere but his insane dad.

Sam couldn't believe that this young man, was his son. He was wearing a tank top so it showed off his arms which were tan and incredibly muscled. His mouth just watered at the sight of it. Earlier that day, when was threating James and his friends in the parking lot and had James pressed up against him... He could feel his son's back muscles and his abs when his arm was wrapped around him. Sam was so lucky to have a son like this.

James, unaware of his fathers wondering thoughts, was trying once again to get out of his chair.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts and stood up abrutly, took one step step towards, and backhanded him harshly.

James' head snapped to the side and his cheek stung. The sound of the slap reverberating in the room.

Sam gripped James' head and pulled it towards his, smirking when he saw the fear in James' eyes.

"You've got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen Jamie. A lot like your mothers." He sneered the word 'mother'. "Thank god she's dead. She screamed really loud Jamie, you should of heard her." he chuckled while James stared at him in shock.

"You killed my mother?!" He shouted, hardly believe his ears.

"Yes, I thought that it was obvious. Your slow aren't you Jamie." James scowled at him, looking away from the monster in front of him. His father had killed his mother.

James froze as he remember his father's words when he had told him she was dead.

_'...your mother was found raped and dead in her own home.'_

_'...she had been beaten before she was killed.'_

_'...slit throat.'_

His dad did all of that. He had killed and raped his own wife and now, he had James and his friends and no one knows where they are.

James snapped out of his thoughts by a fist hitting the side of his head.

Pain clouded James senses as Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the ground. He kicked James in his ribs and so the brutal began.

James could do nothing to stop the blows that rained down on him so he curled up, protecting his chest and stomach.

Sam was kicking and punching James wherever he could, mainly hitting his chest and stomach, and the occasional hit in the back or face.

James could hardly breath from the pain that consumed him. A foot hit him in his stomach hard and James almost threw up the last food he had eaten. James opened his eyes to see a fist flying towards his face. He closed his eyes impulsively and flinched away from it, before it hit his nose. A loud crack filled the room as James' nose broke.

James gave a strangled cry as he felt blood streaming down his face and he finally gave in to the darkness.

As soon as Sam felt and heard the crack, he stopped hitting his son, getting his breathing under control.

'I'm really unfit.' Sam thought as he got his breath back. He looked down at his son and smirked.

James was lying on the ground, unconscious and bloody. Sam straitened up and his hands felt wet. He examined them and saw that they were stained with blood, as were the tips of his shoes. He looked down to James as stared at his unmoving form, taking in the skin that he could see on his legs and from where his shirt had ridden up.

Sam shook out of his thoughts and bent down to pick up James. He held him close as he started his way back to the room where his other captors were waiting.

Logan groaned as his arms turned numb from being tied behind his chair for so long.

Carlos was staring blankly in front of him while Kendall was still looking around for possible chances to escape.

They all froze as they heard footsteps coming their way. Logan strained his ears.

"Why are their only one pair of footsteps?" He asked no one in particular.

They didn't answer because the door opened and they were greeted with the sight of an unconscious James with blood dripping out of his nose and blood stained clothes, in Sam's arms.

It was silent for a moment as the four observed each other, one wanting to see their reactions and the other three in shock. Sam took a step forward into the room and the three boys tied in the chairs erupted.

They were struggling with the bonds even more now, the zip ties breaking the skin on their wrists but they hardly seemed to notice.

Sam ignored them and dropped James onto the only available chair and tied his hands behind the chair with a zip tie.

Sam took one more look at James, his head slumped on his chest, blood coming out of his nose and staining his lips and top. Sam just knew that he had massive burses on his stomach and chest.

Sam turned on his heel and left the room silently, ignoring the threats coming from the three conscious boys in the chairs.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Kendall, Logan and Carlos stopped the verbal abuse and looked over to their best friend. They couldn't help but wince from the blood hat was covering his face and shirt.

"James?" Carlos whispered uncertainly, "James, wake up. Come on please wake up."

Logan and Kendall felt their hearts break at the sight of it. Carlos and James had known each other for the longest. Kendall joined their group next and then Logan and James and Carlos had always been inseparable.

"James, please wake up."

"We need you buddy."

"Please be ok."

**AN: At least I got this chapter out quicker than the last one. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**Warnings: None.**

Chapter 7

Mrs Knight put down the last of the bacon onto the table. She wiped her hands on her apron and called through the house.

"Breakfast's ready."

Katie was the first to come out. She gave her mum a kiss on her cheek and a 'good morning' before she sat down and dug into her breakfast.

"Where's the boys?" Mrs Knight asked her after a few minutes of none of them coming in.

Katie shurgged. "I haven't seen them since yesterday before they went out to get ice cream." She sounded uninterested as she too a bite out of her bacon and egg sandwitch.

Mrs Knight fell silent and she listen for the sounds of the shower but she didn't hear it. She sighed.

"I'm going to wake them up." She told her daughter as she stood and walked to her son's room.

She opened the door, only to find it empty and no signs that Kendall had slept in his bed. SHe closed the door and looked in Logan's, Carlos' and James' room's only tosee the same thing. Empty with no signs that they had been in there last night.

Mrs Knight walked back into the living room and looked over to Katie.

"I can't find the boys."

Carlos looked over to James' unmoving form once more, taking in the damage that he could see. It seemed like James a few broken ribs by the way he was breathing and Carlos could tell that from under his clothes, there would be so many bruses.

Carlos winced as he took in the blood smeared generously across James' chest and under his nose and down his chin, from the no doubt broken nose.

It had been about five hours since James had been brought back in and Kendall and Logan couldn't keep their eyes open anymore so they drifted off to sleep. Carlos was so tired, but the overwheming fear for his best friend took over.

It was no secret that Carlos was closet to James and seeing him like this, it was just too much.

Carlos was cut out of his thoughts as a groan filled the silence of the room. He snapped his head over to James who was groggily lifting his head up and looking around.

"Hey buddy. How you feeling?" Carlos asked, talking in a soft voice to not scare James as his eyes were still slighty glazed over from sleep.

"Mmm, hey Carlitos." Came the pain-filled answer.

"You ok?" Carlos asked despretly. James nodded.

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore."

Carlos went to say something but was cut off by the door opening again.

Sam strutted in and looked over the four boys tied to chairs.

"Look at whose woken up." He smirked at them. Sam walked over to James and stood in front of him. "You look awful."He stated before punching him in his nose.

James screamed in pain as his head snapped to the side, waking up Kendall and Logan in the progress.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Carlos yelled at Sam as he raised his hand to strike James again. He paused, then turned to look at Carlos.

He walked over to him and backhanded him. Pain exploded in Carlos' cheek as he cried out.

Sam smirked and walked behind James' chair, facing Kendall, Logan and Carlos.

"I've thought of a fun game that we could play. As you all know, boxing is a hard sport to play because you have to be extremely fit." He paused and the guys didn't know where he was going with it but they didn't want to find out. "Yesterday when I was beating James," James closed his eyes and looked down, while the other three glared at him in digust. "I found out that I'm not as fit as I use to be. So here's what were going to do.

"Every morning, to keep me healthy, I'm going to choose one of you and who ever it is, they'll have to help me with my work outs. And by work outs, I mean beating because, as I said before, boxing makes you fit." He smirked at the horrified looks on their faces, drinking in the terror that had stilled in the air.

"Leave them out of this! They have nothing to do with it!" James shouted at him. Sam scoffed.

"They have everything to do with this. They keep you grounded. They keep you from losing yourself Jamie. If you didn't have them, I don't doubt that you would do something stupid." Sam walked away from James so that he was in all of their view.

"Seeing as James had his turn yesterday, and Carltios shouted at me before, I'm going to go with him."

He was immeditly met with shouts of protest from the other three boys in the room while Carlos just sat there, unable to move.

Sam walked behind him and untied his ropes and shoved his gun in the middle of Carlos' back.

"Walk." He said and led Carlos' out of the room.

"No, no, no, no! Carlos!"

"I'll go instead! Take me!"

"Leave him alone! He didn'tdo anything!"

Carlos shook as hie friends shouts followed him, before being cut off when the door closed.

Carlos let out a shaky breath and was lead away from his friends.

**AN: Sorry about the patetic excuse for a chapter :/ but I just wanted to get something out. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing!**


End file.
